Catharina
by teamrocketfan
Summary: Wat, als je helemaal alleen, zonder je herinneringen in een andere wereld terecht komt? Catharina (17) overkomt dit en wordt gedwongen voor de misdaadorganisatie Team Rocket te werken. Gelukkig staat haar trouwe Growlithe 'Tijger' haar bij.
1. Verloren en alleen

Hallo iedereen! Dit verhaal is eigenlijk al best oud, maar ik heb besloten ermee verder te gaan. Misschien zijn er nog wel wat Nederlandstalige pokémonliefhebbers! Is zelf een grote fanficfan Ik wil iedereen even vantevoren waarschuwen: dit is een heel lang verhaal. Het speelt zich af in Maidora, een door een RPGmaster 'Darth Hidous' bedachte alternatieve pokémonwereld. Maidora omvat veel verschillende gebieden: bossen, bergen, grasvlaktes, rivieren en zelfs woestijn, helemaal in het noorden van dat land. 

Disclaimer: pokemon is natuurlijk van nintendo, niet van mij. ;)

**Aflevering 1: Verloren en alleen**

Voorzichtig opent Catharina haar ogen. 'Oef, hoe lang heb ik hier gelegen?' vraagt ze in zichzelf af. Rustig probeert ze op te staan. 'Ohh, mijn linkerarm. Dat doet zeer. Ben ik aangevallen door iemand? Wat is er toch gebeurt? Alles is zo vaag...' Hopend dat ze zich dadelijk weer wat duidelijker kan herinneren kijkt Catharina om zich heen. 'Een bos, dit is duidelijk een bos, maar..Wie ben ik eigenlijk? Ik, ik kan me niks meer herinneren!' Langzaam voelt ze een golf van paniek tot zich doordringen. 'Alles is zo vaag, bijna zwart. Ik moet iemand vinden, iemand die me kan helpen!' Dan valt haar blik op een rugzak die niet ver van haar slordig en half onder de bladeren tegen een boom aan ligt. 'Z-zou dat misschien mijn tas zijn?' dacht ze. Snel loopt ze naar de rugzak en opent hem. In de hoop een paspoort of iets dergelijks te vinden waarmee ze haar identiteit weer herinnert, pakt ze hem uit. 'Verdomme! Niks, niks dat ook maar een beetje op een portemonnee lijkt. 'Alleen een paar belegde broodjes, een zaklamp en nog wat andere campingtroep! Zou ik een reis gemaakt hebben?' vraagt Catharina zich af. In het voorvakje van de rugzak vind ze een kleine CD-ROM schijf, maar dat is dan ook alles. 'Hé, kijk, er staat een naam op de tas! C-a-t-h-a-r-i-n-a P-a-r-t-e-l-a-t-i-n. Zou dat mijn naam zijn?' Ze zucht.

Dan pakt ze de rugzak en loopt door het vochtige bos, het feit dat haar kleren door de regen doorweekt zijn en de pijn in haar arm merkt ze niet eens. Uren loopt ze, maar er is helemaal niemand. 'Ik moet…iemand vinden. Het moet gewoon.' Hoe ver Catharina ook kijkt, overal ziet ze niks anders dan bomen. Plotseling hoort ze een vreemd geluid vanachter een boom piepen. "Grow-ow-ow lithe." "Wat was dat?"vroeg ze in zichzelf af. "Grow-ow-ow!" Even twijfelde ze of ze wel zou gaan kijken, maar dan zou ze er nooit achter komen, wat dat geluid nu was. Catharina liep naar de boom en keek wat dat vreemde geluid veroorzaakte. "Oooh, zei ze zachtjes, het is een beestje dat in het prikkeldraad vastzit. Niet bang zijn, kleintje, ik zal je niks doen.

Voorzichtig bevrijd ze het hondachtige beestje, terwijl ze met sussende woorden tegen hem praatte. "Ik heb nog nooit een wezen als jij gezien, je lijkt op een hond...Ach, waarschijnlijk ben ik dat ook gewoon vergeten." "Grow-lithe!" De Growlithe rende snel weg. 'Die red zich wel, dacht Catharina, natuurlijk is hij bang van me. Toch vraag ik me af waarom ik me zo weinig herinneren kan.' Omdat het al laat is besluit ze om wat te gaan eten en daarna te gaan slapen. Misschien dat alles wel weer duidelijk wordt als ze morgenvroeg opstaat...


	2. Tijger

Hier het 2e hoofdstukje...yay 

Disclaimer: Pokémon is trouwens nog steeds niet van mij, helaas. :(

**Aflevering 2: Tijger**

De volgende ochtend werd Catharina al vroeg wakker. 'Oh, kreunde ze, en ik maar denken dat het een nachtmerrie was. Ik zit nog steeds in dit stomme bos, en...en, ik kan me nog steeds niets herinneren. Vandaag moet ik toch echt iemand vinden." Dan valt haar blik op haar rugzak, die open en kapot op het mos ligt. "Ah nee, hè, zegt ze in zichzelf, het is toch niet waar? Een paar vogels hebben mijn laatste eten opgevreten! Nu moet ik echt zorgen dat ik snel uit dit bos kom!" Ze pakte haar rugzak, of beter gezegd, wat ervan over was en sjorde de rest van de ochtend ermee door het bos. Als uit het niets kwam er opeens een vreemd beest uit de boom voor haar neus gevallen. "Aaah! Een rups!" gilde Catharina. Zo snel ze kon rende ze weg, tot ze uiteindelijk niet meer kon en haar pas vertraagde. De Caterpie keek haar vreemd na.

Nog een beetje trillend liep Catharina verder. Ze had een vreemd gevoel, alsof ze achtervolgd werd. Om de paar stappen keek ze achterom. Maar er was niemand, het bos was erg stil. Eigenlijk een beetje te stil. Normaal gesproken hoor je de gebruikelijke bosgeluiden van vogels en andere dieren, maar het leek wel alsof dit bos op een paar dieren na leeg was. Bijna beangstigend. 'Ik maak mezelf gewoon teveel zorgen, dacht Catharina in zichzelf, wat zou er nou kunnen gebeuren?' In de namiddag begon ze een beetje moedeloos te worden, als ze niet op tijd uit dat idiote bos kwam, zou ze nog van de dorst omkomen. "bzzzzzz" klonk er zacht vanuit de verte. "Wat was dat?" vroeg Catharina zich af. "bzzzZZZZZZ" Het geluid scheen steeds dichterbij te komen. Een paar tellen later vloog er een Beedrill recht op haar af. Catharina verstijfde. "Oh, nee! HELP!" Maar niemand kon haar horen. Tot er plotseling een grote steekvlam uit de bosjes achter haar kwam. "Wat?" Nog voor Catharina iets denken kon sprong een Growlithe recht voor haar en viel de Beedrill aan. De Beedrill was erg sterk en stak de Growlithe met een van zijn angels. "Growowowow!" De Growlithe kromp ineen van de pijn. Toch stond hij direct weer op om de Beedrill met een tweede vlammenwerper te branden. De Beedrill had geen zin meer om te vechten en vloog weg, nadat hij de Growlithe nog 1 keer flink stak met zijn angel. Meteen toen de reusachtige wesp weg was zakte de Growlithe op de grond.

"Ooooh, begon Catharina terwijl ze naar de gewonde Growlithe toerende, jij bent dat dier van gisteren, wat ik uit het prikkeldraad heb bevrijd. Je…je hebt mijn leven gered! Kom maar..." Voorzichtig tilde ze haar redder op. Door het gevecht was hij te zwak om nog te lopen, daarom droeg Catharina hem verder door het bos. "Ik moet iemand vinden die je kan genezen, je bent er slecht aan toe. Ben jij misschien degene die me de hele dag volgde?" "Grow!" De Growlithe knikte. Verbaasd keek Catharina naar de Growlithe. "Versta jij soms alles wat ik zeg?" "Grow!" De Growlithe knikte weer. "Hmm, je bent erg intelligent. Weet jij misschien waar hier ergens mensen zoals ik wonen?" Growlithe schudde zijn hoofd. "Het geeft niet, hoor. Hoe heet je eigenlijk?" "Grow-lithe" "Hè, stom van mij, jij hebt natuurlijk geen naam. Misschien kan ik je er een geven. Wat vind je van Tijger? Dat past wel bij je mooie vacht." De Growlithe keek haar tevreden aan. "Grow! Growlithe!" "Goed, dan heet jij vanaf nu Tijger. Ik heet trouwens Catharina, althans, dat hoop ik. Ik ben mijn geheugen kwijtgeraakt." Catharina vertelde Tijger onder het lopen het hele verhaal. Over hoe ze wakker werd in het bos, de rugzak, de reusachtige rups, alles. Tegen de avond was Catharina uitgeput. Ze had de hele dag niks gegeten en Tijger leek steeds zwaarder te worden, hoewel dat natuurlijk inbeelding was. Moe ging ze met haar hoofd op haar rugzak tegen een boom aanliggen en viel meteen in slaap. Tijger kroop dicht tegen haar aan.


	3. Gevaar!

En het 3e hoofdstukje... Niemand kan weten hoeveel het er gaan worden evil grin Geloof me, het worden er véél. :) 

Disclaimer: nope, 't is me nog steeds niet gelukt om pokémon van nintendo af te troggelen.

**Aflevering 3: Gevaar!**

Vroeg in de ochtend voelde Catharina druppels water over zich heenkomen. "Ah bah, mopperde ze, waren mijn kleren bijna droog, begint het weer te regenen. Alsof ik al niet genoeg problemen had." Toen ze om zich heen keek zag ze dat Tijger allang wakker was. Hoewel hij nog een beetje mank liep zag hij er al stukken beter uit als gisteren. "Ik ben blij dat het nu weer wat beter met je gaat. Ik kom effe bij je zitten. Je hebt een goede plek uitgezocht, hier onder de bomen komt nauwelijks regen door. Jij houd zeker ook niet van die nattigheid?" Nadat Catharina een beetje wakkerder was stond ze op. "Ik moet nu verder gaan, Tijger. Ik kom om van de honger als ik niet snel iemand vind. Ik begrijp het heus als je niet mee wilt gaan, hoor." "Grow-lithe! GROW!" protesteerde Tijger. Boos liep hij naar haar toe. "Oh, Tijger, zei Catharina opgelucht, ik ben blij dat je met me meewilt. Ik wil niet meer alleen zijn..."

Tegen de middag begon Catharina steeds langzamer te lopen, ook maakte ze steeds meer pauzes. "Ik ben zo misselijk, kreunde ze, en jij zult ook wel honger hebben, Tijger." Toen het bijna avond werd, zakte Catharina op de grond. "H-het spijt me, Tijger, maar het gaat gewoon niet meer...mijn kracht is ten einde..." Snel pakte Tijger haar rugzak in zijn bek. "Nee, Tijger, daar gaat het niet om. Het is lief dat je mijn tas wilt dragen, maar..." Ze zweeg. De Growlithe kreeg tranen in zijn ogen. "Grow-grow" jankte hij. Rustig ging Catharina op het mos liggen. "Het geeft niet hoor. Ik ben niemand, ik bedoel, ik weet zelf niet eens wie ik ben"  
Het werd avond en de sterren verschenen al aan de hemel. Catharina sliep allang, maar Tijger was nog wakker. Droevig keek hij naar boven. 'Wat moet ik toch doen?' vroeg hij in zichzelf af. Op de een of andere manier voelde de Growlithe zich verantwoordelijk tegenover Catharina. Hij heeft nooit iets voor mensen gevoeld, die achterbakse wezens die alleen om geld gaven. Maar Catharina was anders. Misschien had hij zich wat de mensen betrof vergist.

Diep in de nacht merkte Tijger een geluid op dat zijn aandacht trok. "Gra-graveler!" De Growlithe stond op om te kijken wat het was. Zijn neus verried hem dat er een Graveler in de buurt was. "Grow...grow!" Snel trok hij aan Catharina's truitje. "Oh, Tijger, wat is er?" vroeg ze slaperig. Op dat moment kwam een Graveler uit de bosjes. "Nee, hè? zuchtte Catharina, je moet maken dat je wegkomt, Tijger!" "Growowow!" "Maak je geen zorgen om mij, ik kan nauwelijks nog lopen, laat staan rennen. Zorg nou maar da jij in veiligheid bent." Tijger pakte, zonder aarzeling, Catharina op en trok haar zo snel hij kon mee. "Au, zeg,dat doet pijn" kreunde ze. Zo snel zijn poten hem en Catharina dragen konden rende hij door het bos. Achter zich hoorde hij het dreigende geluid van een woeste Graveler. Ze waren natuurlijk zijn territorium binnengedrongen! De angstige Growlithe bleef rennen, tot hij bij een klif uitkwam. "Oh, begon Catharina, het zit ons echt niet mee, hè? We kunnen geen kant meer op! Achter ons zit dat monster en voor ons ligt een diepe afgrond met beneden een reusachtig meer." Tijger was radeloos. Hij dacht eraan om de Graveler aan te vallen, maar dat zou een wanhoopsdaad zijn. "Kom, Tijger, suste Catharina ineens, we hebben geen keus. Dat monster zal ons zeker niet in leven laten, dus, dus..." Ze greep Tijger stevig in haar armen en keek naar de golven in de diepte. Ze zuchtte...en sprong. Ze liet zich en Tijger naar beneden vallen. Een paar tellen later voelde ze een harde klap en ijskoud water door haar kleren dringen. Tijger schreeuwde van angst en pijn.


	4. Team Rocket

En hier is episode 4...waar o waar is Catharina toch in verzeild geraakt? Wat een ellende! Gelukkig heeft ze Tijgertje, ander zou het wel heel eenzaam worden! 

Disclaimer: ehm mjah. :X ben nog aan het onderhandelen, maar momenteel is pokémon nog van nintendo.

**Aflevering 4: Team Rocket**

Catharina voelde nauwelijks nog wat. Met haar laatste energie probeerde ze zich en Tijger boven het ijskoude water te houden. Er kwam iets op ze af... "ALARM! Indringer op G7b!" Een grote rubberen boot voer zo dicht mogelijk naar haar en Tijger toe. Twee sterke armen tilden haar en de halfbewusteloze Growlithe aan boord. Er klonken stemmen. "Geen, zorgen we hebben ze al te pakken!" Toen werd alles voor haar ogen.

"Hé, wakker worden jij!" Een onsympathieke stem wekte Catharina. "Oh, zei ze, waar ben ik?" Langzaam kwam ze overeind. "Kop dicht! Wij zijn het hier die de vragen stellen. De baas was verbaasd dat het iemand is gelukt ongezien langs onze beveiligingssystemen te komen. Dat is tot nu toe nog nooit iemand gelukt. Wat was je missie?" "Eh, stotterde Catharina, d-dat weet ik niet... Waar is Tijger?" Ze keek naar de man . Hij zag er nog veel gemener uit dan ze had gedacht. Hij droeg zwarte kleren, met op zijn trui een rode 'R'. Hij had korte bruine haren, die half verschuilt gingen onder een zwarte pet. "Neem me niet in de maling! kraste de man, je kunt mij echt niet wijsmaken dat je dat niet meer weet. Ik heb de bevoegdheid gekregen je te ondervragen en dan wil ik ook antwoorden zien! Wat trouwens je pokemon betreft, die heb ik hier in een pokeball." "Pokeball?" vroeg Catharina. "Ja, beet de Rocket haar toe, je weet wel. Zo'n bal waar je een pokemon in stopt." "H-het spijt me, maar ik lijd aan geheugenverlies. Ik kan me heel veel dingen niet herinneren. Ik, ik werd eergisteren wakker in het bos, en, en..." Ze zag dat de man er geen woord van geloofde. Hij pakte een mes. "Ik ken natuurlijk ook andere methoden om je aan het praten te krijgen." "Nee, wacht, smeekte Catharina, het is echt waar. Ik kan me echt niks meer herinneren. Niet eens wie ik ben. U moet me geloven, ik lieg echt niet. Ik..ik.." De tranen schoten Catharina in de ogen.

"Hmmm, aarzelde de rocket, ik vraag me af of.. Je bent een raadsel, meidje. Wij van Team Rocket hebben informatie en data over alle mensen ter wereld, maar er was nergens iets over jou te vinden. Zelfs onze spionnen bij de geheime dienst konden niks over je vinden. Je zou een handig lid voor Team Rocket kunnen zijn, juist omdat er nergens data van jou bestaan." "Eh, vroeg Catharina, Team Rocket? Wat is dat dan?" "Weet je DAT niet eens? schreeuwde de man, Team Rocket is een organisatie die, laten we zeggen, niet altijd alles doet zoals het hoort. We zijn, hèhèhè, de zwarte markt in het verhandelen van pokemon." Catharina schrok. 'Ik had het niet voor mogelijk gehouden, dacht ze in zichzelf, maar ik geloof dat ik nu nog dieper in de problemen zit.' "Als, als het zo zit, denk ik niet dat ik zo graag bij Team Rocket zou willen komen." "Ah, begon de man op een valse toon, niet zo ondankbaar. Wij hebben je immers uit de goot gevist. Bovendien geloof ik dat je me niet helemaal begrepen hebt. Jij hebt hier niks te willen." Dreigend houd hij zijn mes omhoog. "Oh, zuchtte Catharina, doe me alstublieft niks. Ik...ik doe alles, maar dood u me alstublieft niet." "Mooi, zo wil ik het horen." De rocket grijnst. "Als je zo veel vergeten bent, kun je dit maar beter lezen. Ik kom straks terug en dan wil ik, dat je alles gelezen hebt." De rocket gaf Catharina een boek en verliet de kamer.

Catharina keek de kamer rond. Tot nu toe had ze er nog niet echt opgelet waar ze eigenlijk was. Het was een klein, muffig kamertje met alleen een tafel, een bed en een stoel. Op de tafel stond een bord met eten. Dit kon ze niet weerstaan en ze begon meteen te eten. Het smaakte niet erg lekker, maar Catharina had zo'n honger dat ze dat niet eens merkte. Toen ze alles, een paar minuten later, op had voelde ze zich veel beter. Toen ze een tweede keer de kamer rondkeek, ontdekte ze de pokeball waar Tijger inzat. "Tijger, zei Catharina, wat ben ik ook een egoïst! Ik moet je daaruit zien te krijgen. Ze pakte de pokeball op en probeerde hem open te breken. Een grote lichtstraal verscheen en Tijger kwam uit de pokeball. "Tijgertje, gaat het? Het spijt me zo…" "Growgrowgrow!" Vrolijk sprong de Growlithe tegen Catharina aan. 'Ik ben zo blij dat je niks overkomen is, Catharina' dacht hij in zichzelf.

Catharina klemde haar armen om haar maatje en knuffelde hem. "We hebben grote problemen, Tijger." Catharina vertelde Tijger wat er gebeurd was en bedacht dat ze maar beter dat boek kon gaan lezen. "Gelukkig KAN ik het lezen, dacht ze hardop toen ze de eerste bladzijde opensloeg, dat betekend dat ik ooit naar school moet zijn gegaan." Ze verbracht de rest van de middag ermee om het boek te lezen. Er stond veel informatie over pokemon en Team Rocket in. 'Handleiding voor newbies' heette het. "Jij bent een Growlithe, Tijger, zei ze, er staat trouwens ook dat als een pokemon in je pokeball zit, het jouw pokemon is. Ik vind dat je geen enkel levend wezen als je bezit mag beschouwen, wat denken die mensen hier wel niet! Maar..." "Grow!" antwoordde Tijger haar 'Je bent erg lief, dacht Tijger in zichzelf, maar toch zou ik het niet erg vinden als je me als jouw pokemon beschouwt.' "Dus, begon Catharina, wil jij wel mijn pokemon zijn? Echt?" "Grow!" knikte Tijger. "Oooh, Tijgertje, zei Catharina gelukkig, je bent een schat. Maar je bent niet mijn bezit. Vergeet dat nooit, je bent mijn partner!"


	5. Het werken begint

Yay...5e hoofdstukje...have fun!

Disclaimer: pokémon is van nintendo.

**Aflevering 5: Het werken begint**

Een paar uur later kwam de man weer terug. "Ik heb alles besproken. Je zult voor ons gaan werken. Heb je het boek gelezen?" "Ja, antwoordde Catharina bezorgd, maar ik weet niet of ik dat wel kan. Ik bedoel, werken voor Team Rocket, jullie zijn zo slecht." De rocket keek haar verbaast en kwaad aan. "Zeg, kraste hij, je wilt toch niet dat je Growlithe iets overkomt, toch? Dat zou zonde zijn." "Huh!" "Bovendien: Wij zijn echt de slechtste niet. Die pokemon trainers zijn nog veel achterbakser. Velen mishandelen hun pokemon en daarnaast houden ze hun pokemon net als wij gevangen. Het enige verschil is eigenlijk, dat zij niet toegeven dat ze slecht zijn. Ze maken hun pokemon wijs dat ze hun vrienden zijn, maar in waarheid willen ze hun pokemon alleen maar voor gevechten misbruiken om zelf de eer als pokemonmeester te krijgen. En die beesten zijn ook nog zo dom om daarin te trappen, hehehe. Vergeet niet dat wij het waren die je leven hebben gered. WIJ zijn de enigen die zich om jou bekommerden." Catharina zuchtte, ze had niet veel keus. Ze moest absoluut voorkomen dat Tijger iets aangedaan werd, en daarnaast had die valse rocket misschien nog wel gelijk ook. Pokemon trainers zijn ook slechteriken. 'Dan geeft het niet als ik ze besteel, dacht Catharina in zichzelf, althans, dat hoop ik...'

"OK, ik doe het" antwoordde Catharina. "Mooi, vanaf nu zijn wij je familie. Je ENIGE familie. Je zult als kadet worden onderverdeeld aan Tirstan. Tirstan heeft een hoge positie in onze organisatie, zelfs hoger dan die van mij. Hij is captain, dus ik raad je aan een hoop respect te hebben. Anders brengt hij die je zelf wel bij. Waarschijnlijk zal hij binnenkort zelfs promoveren. Voor de rest zal hij pas over een tijdje contact met je opnemen, eerst moet je eens laten zien wat je vaardigheden zijn. Morgenvroeg zul je je meteen op weg moeten maken, daarom zou ik me vanavond nog een keer goed uitrusten." De rocket ging weer weg. Na een paar minuten stond Catharina op en voelde aan de deurklink. "He, bah, zuchtte ze, hij is op slot. Niet dat ik anders verwacht had, hoor." "Groooooow" gromde Tijger. Het beviel hem helemaal niet dat ze nu voor Team Rocket moesten werken, maar hij wist dat het geen zin had zich te verzetten. Na nog een beetje gelezen te hebben ging Catharina slapen. Tijger waakte nog een tijdje over haar, maar voelde zich al gauw te moe om wakker te blijven.

De volgende morgen voelde Catharina zich bijna weer gezond. De rocket, die Frank bleek te heten, had haar meegenomen naar buiten, vlak voor de basis. "Nadere opdrachten krijg je nog wel te horen via dit." Hij gaf Catharina een GSM-achtig apparaatje. Het enige verschil was dat dit tevens als een soort beeldtelefoon werkte. "Je voornaamste taak is het dus om pokemon te stelen en die naar Tirstan te sturen. De rest lees je allemaal in je Rocket-handleiding." "Goed" zuchtte Catharina. Ze draaide zich om en keek op de plattegrond die ze ook gekregen had wat de snelste weg was naar de dichtstbijzijnde stad, Vecavia. "Oh, riep de Rocket haar na, en waag het niet om ons teleur te stellen, we weten waar je zit! Vergeet niet: Wij zijn je familie, je enige." Met Tijger naast zich lopend dacht Catharina aan de dingen die ze de afgelopen dagen had meegemaakt. "Zeg Tijger, begon ze, vind je dat ik net zo slecht ben als al die andere trainers? Al die trainers die hun pokemon voor gevechten misbruiken om er zelf maar beter van te worden?" "Growgrow!" protesteerde Tijger. 'Natuurlijk niet, dacht hij in zichzelf, maar ik denk ook niet dat ALLE trainers echt zo slecht zijn. Dat hoop ik tenminste.' Catharina keek naar haar oude rugzak. "We hebben wel veel handige spullen meegekregen: 6 pokeballs, een soort GSM, een plattegrond en een kleine voedselvoorraad. Hiermee redden we het makkelijk naar Vecavia. Toch stoor ik me een beetje aan dit belachelijke Rocketuniform. Het ziet er wel leuk uit, maar iedereen ziet nu meteen dat ik bij Team Rocket hoor. Ach, wat maakt het eigenlijk uit? Ik draag er gewoon mijn jas overheen, het is toch best fris buiten."


	6. Vecavia

Wisten jullie eigenlijk al dat jullie het aan de fanfictiongebruiker 'WeirdDutchGuy' te danken hebben dat dit verhaal hier is komen te staan? Die zag namelijk dat er alleen een klein stukje verhaal stond en na jaren tijd was hij de eerste die me erover mailde. Hij heeft zelf trouwens ook een pokemonfic!

Disclaimer: Nope, pokemon nog steeds niet af kunnen troggelen van nintendo.

**  
Aflevering 6: Vecavia,  
**

Tijger en Catharina liepen de hele ochtend over het smalle bosweggetje. Het was betrekkelijk rustig en behalve een paar Rattata en Pidgey kwamen ze niemand tegen. "Misschien is er iemand in Vecavia die me kent, hoopte Catharina, ik bedoel, dat dorpje ligt het dichtste bij dit bos en dus zou het logisch zijn als ik daarlangs ben gekomen. Misschien woon ik daar wel." Toch had ze er een vreemd gevoel bij. Waarom zou een misdaadorganisatie als Team Rocket niet weten wie ze is, terwijl ze wel van alle andere mensen informatie hebben? Het is en blijft een raadsel. Tegen de middag werd Tijger opgewonden. "Grow-growlithe!" Snel huppelde hij voor Catharina uit. "Wat heb je toch, Tijger? Niet zo snel, ik kan je nauwelijks bijhouden!" Bovenaan een heuveltje bleef de Growlithe stilstaan. Catharina kwam ook de heuvel op en keek voor zich uit. "Tijger, je hebt het gevonden! Vecavia!" Voor hen staken de eerste grote gebouwen van het dorpje uit. Als je goed keek, kon je zelfs de winkels al een beetje zien. Vrolijk liep het duo het dorp in.

"Laten we eerst naar zo'n pokemoncentre toegaan, stelde Catharina voor, je zult wel moe zijn en bovendien kan ik daar ook even pauzeren." Eenmaal bij het pokemoncentre aangekomen gaf ze Tijger even aan zuster Joy. "Maak je geen zorgen, zei ze, jouw Growlithe is in topconditie. Hij moet alleen een beetje uitrusten, meer niet." Terwijl Tijger lekker aan het slapen was, pakte Catharina een paar reclamefolders over Cerulean City uit een rekje dat aan de muur hing. 'Hmm, dacht Catharina, deze stad is bekend om de waterpokemon. Komt natuurlijk door die gym.' Ze stopte de brochures in haar rugzak. 'Wat zal ik nu gaan doen? Ik moet pokemon stelen, anders krijg ik geen geld en bovendien zou het behoorlijk slecht met ons kunnen aflopen.

In de vroege avond, rond 5 uur was Tijger weer wakker. Samen met Catharina ging hij het pokemoncentre uit. "Als ik naar het politiebureau ga, bedacht Catharina, kan ik vragen of ik vermist ben. Misschien kan ik er op die manier achter komen wie ik ben." "Grow!" Tijger knikte. "Hoewel, ging Catharina verder, zei die Rocket (Frank) niet dat het juist mijn voordeel was dat mijn identiteit onbekend was? Hij zou geen reden hebben om wat dat betreft te liegen. Dan weet de politie ook niet wie ik ben en krijg ik alleen maar vervelende vragen... Laat maar Tijger, we gaan niet." Ze liepen wat door de stad, terwijl het al donker begon te worden. Er waren veel leuke winkeltjes in Vecavia. In de etalages hingen mooie versieringen en de mensen waren druk bezig hun laatste inkopen te doen voor de winkels sloten. Bij een fietsenwinkel bleef Catharina stilstaan. "Wauw, wat een mooie fietsen, zeg, zei ze tegen Tijger, ik wou dat wij er ook 1 hadden. Maar moet je die prijs eens zien...gewoonweg belachelijk! Dat kunnen we nooit betalen, jammer." Tijger liep een klein eindje verder. Vlak voor een hek bleef hij staan. "Goedzo Tijger, prees Catharina toen ze bij hem was, dit parkje is de perfecte plek om mijn slaapzak neer te leggen." Voorzichtig klom ze over het hek heen, de Growlithe volgde haar met een grote sprong. Al gauw vond ze twee bomen die dicht bij elkaar stonden. Onhandig bond ze een oude plastic laken, die ze een stukje verderop gevonden had aan de twee bomen vast, ongeveer anderhalve meter boven de grond. Daaronder legde ze haar slaapzak neer. "Zo, Tijger, zei ze, het is misschien geen tent, maar het lijkt er wel op." Hoewel Catharina er tevreden mee scheen te zijn, vond Tijger het maar niks. 'Moet dat een tent voorstellen?' vroeg hij in zichzelf af. Toch dwaalden zijn gedachten al gauw af naar het feit dat hij goed op Catharina op moest passen, zeker nu ze door Team Rocket zo in gevaar is gekomen.


	7. Die rockets hadden gelijk!

Yay 7e hoofdstukje...zijn wel kleine hoofdstukjes eigenlijk..maarja

Disclaimer: pokemon is niet van mij. ;)

**  
Aflevering 7: De rockets hadden gelijk!**

Toen het weer dag was en Catharina en Tijger wat gegeten hadden zagen ze bij het hek van het park een bordje staan. 'Verboden het gras te betreden' "Gelukkig was er geen politie in de buurt, lachte Catharina, ik zou geen zin in al dat gezeur hebben gehad, zo vroeg in de ochtend. Die stomme bordjes zie je ook altijd pas als het licht is." Tijger vond het park zo'n leuke speeltuin dat Catharina besloot er nog een beetje te blijven. Ze moest toch nog wat dingen regelen voor ze op weg konden gaan. Tijger liep druk rond in het park en onderzocht elk geheime weggetje dat hij vinden kon. Geheim, want niemand anders zou twee struiken die een stukje uit elkaar stonden gelijk als 'geheim' weggetje beschouwen. Toen hij aan de andere kant van het parkje was, zag hij plotseling iemand tegen een Seel schreeuwen. "Stel je niet zo aan, zwakkeling!" schreeuwde de jongen tegen hem, terwijl hij een stok opraapte. "Het is allemaal jouw schuld! JOUW schuld!" Angstig keek de Seel naar zijn trainer. "Seel, seel! Piepte hij. Nog voor de Seel ontwijken kon, begon de woedende trainer hem met de stok te slaan. Dit kon Tijger niet toestaan! Zo snel hij kon, rende hij terug naar Catharina en trok aan haar uniform. "Wat heb je toch, Tijgertje? vroeg ze, ik ben een route voor ons aan het uitstippelen, dat zie je toch? Straks zal ik wel even met je spelen, maar nu ben ik bezig." "Grow-growlithe!" protesteerde Tijger, terwijl hij verder trok. "Wil je me soms iets laten zien? Is het dringend?" "Grow!" "Goed dan, jij je zin. Wat is er dan zo belangrijk?" Tijger rende vlug in de richting van de trainer die nog steeds bezig was de Seel te schoppen.

Toen Catharina het zag kon ze haar ogen niet geloven. "Dus pokemontrainers deugen inderdaad nergens voor, concludeerde ze, die lui van Team Rocket hadden toch gelijk! Hé, jij daar, stop daarmee!" "Wie? Ik? vroeg de trainer verbaasd, zeg waar bemoei je je eigenlijk mee! Dit zijn mijn zaken, het is mijn training dus rot op!" "Jij hebt het recht niet jezelf een pokemontrainer te noemen als je ze zo mishandeld, schreeuwde Catharina, als je niet stopt gaat dat arme ding er nog aan dood!" "Nou, en? zei de trainer onverschillig, hij deugt toch nergens voor! Omdat hij te zwak is, kon ik in Hammertown niet eens van die vuurgymleider winnen. Terwijl Seel een waterpokemon is! De trainer werd opnieuw woedend en wendde zich weer tot de Seel. "En dat is allemaal JOUW schuld!" Hij gaf de Seel, die zich ondertussen nauwelijks nog bewoog, een harde schop. "Nee, riep Catharina, dit was de druppel, hier pak ik je voor!"

"Daag jij me soms uit, meisje?" Hij haalde een pokeball tevoorschijn. Catharina trok haar jas uit en legde deze op een parkbankje, waardoor haar uniform zichtbaar werd. "Verdomme, mopperde de trainer, een Rocket. Maar ach, wat zou dat? Het is en blijft maar een meisje. Mankey, ik kies jou!" 'Hmm, Mankey, dacht Catharina, een pokemon van het vechttype dus? Ik had eigenlijk geen pokemongevecht gepland, maar we moeten die arme Seel redden, hij is er slecht aan toe.' "Tijger, begon ze, bereid je voor op het gevecht, tegen die trainer want hij is slecht!" 'Oef, dacht ze in zichzelf, dat klonk afgezaagd. Hopelijk luisterde dat rotjoch even niet. "Hahahaha, lachte de trainer, wat een belachelijke rijm! Moest dat een jel voorstellen? Hahaha!" Catharina zuchtte. "Tijger, doe je vlammenwerper, nu!" De Growlithe blies een grote steekvlam naar Mankey, die geen kans meer zag te ontwijken. Toch had het niet genoeg effect op hem en de trainer commandeerde de Mankey nu ook aan te vallen. "Maak dat zielige schoothondje af met een karateslag!" De meeste klappen kon Tijger ontwijken, maar er zaten ook een paar flink rake bij. "Niet opgeven Tijger, moedigde Catharina hem aan, ik weet dat je het kunt! Bijt hem in zijn poten, dan kan hij ze niet meer zo goed voor zijn aanvallen gebruiken!" Zonder aarzeling deed Tijger wat hem gevraagd werd en het had inderdaad effect, de Mankey kon niet meer stevig slaan bij zijn volgende aanval. "Gebruik nu een tweede vlammenwerper, Tijgertje!" riep Catharina. Dit gevecht moest gauw eindigen, want de Seel had dringend medische hulp nodig. Mankey had geen kracht meer en viel knock-out op de grond. "Mankey, kom terug"zuchtte de trainer.

"Goedzo, Tijgertje, prees Catharina terwijl ze hem omarmde, mooi gedaan. En wat jou betreft..." Ze wendde zich tot de trainer. "...jij hebt niet langer recht op die Seel. Als je je zo gedraagt tegenover je pokemon, zullen ze zich op een dag toch tegen je keren." Ze pakte de Seel op, die volledig bewusteloos in haar armen hing. "Kom maar kleintje, fluisterde ze zachtjes, je bent in veiligheid." "Wat ben jij voor een mislukte Rocket? vroeg de trainer, een echte zou niet zo klef en lieflijk doen. Bovendien had ieder andere Rocket mijn sterkste pokemon gestolen, niet dat zwakke sukkeltje daar. Jij bent echt het domste wijf dat ik ooit ben tegengekomen!" Kwaad liep de trainer weg, het scheen hem niet erg te raken dat Catharina hem net zijn Seel had weggenomen. Het enige waar hij aan dacht was hoe hij ooit had kunnen verliezen. "Wacht maar mislukte Rockettrut, de volgende keer stuur ik mijn Venusaur, Charizard en Gengar op je af!" Toen verdween hij om een hoek. "Venusaur, Charizard, Gengar? zei Catharina zachtjes, echt niet leugenaar!" Met de Seel in haar armen en Tijger naast zich, liep Catharina naar het pokemoncentre. 'Mislukte Rocket, dacht ze in zichzelf, wie weet.'


	8. Valse beschuldigingen

En het achtste stukje alweer.

Disclaimer: pokemon...ik wil het...maar 't is van nintendo.. ;;

**Aflevering 8: Valse beschuldigingen**

Eenmaal bij het pokemoncentre aangekomen, gaf Catharina de Seel aan zuster Joy. "Alsjeblieft, help hem" smeekte ze. "Wat is er met dat arme ding gebeurt?vroeg zuster Joy geschokt, hij is er vreselijk slecht aan toe!" Nog voor Catharina antwoorden kon bracht Joy de gewonde Seel naar de intensive care afdeling. "Growowow" jankte Tijger bezorgd. "Ik weet het Tijger, zei Catharina terwijl ze de Growlithe aaide, ik maak me ook zorgen. Maar we kunnen nu niks anders doen dan afwachten. Ik hoop dat alles goed gaat." Met die woorden ging ze op een bankje in de wachtkamer zitten. Tijger klom naast haar het bankje op. "Zeg Tijger, begon ze, ik heb een beetje over die trainer en wat hij tegen me zei nagedacht". "Growgrow!" 'Je mag niet naar die domme trainer luisteren, probeerde Tijger haar duidelijk te maken, hij weet niet eens hoe hij voor zijn pokemon moet zorgen!' "Ik weet het, maar het klopt toch? Als lid van Team Rocket ben ik gewoon niet geschikt en als pokemon trainer al helemaal mislukt. Zelfs als mens...ik kan me niet eens mezelf herinneren, mijn familie, mijn vrienden, alles ben ik vergeten." Tijger keek haar geschrokken aan. "Maar die trainer was ook mislukt, ging Catharina verder, net als al die andere zogenaamde pokemon trainers. Ze geven niks om hun pokemon, mishandelen ze en misbruiken ze voor gevechten. Daarom kan ik ook met een gerust hart hun pokemon stelen. Het maakt hen toch niet veel uit en het is misschien zelfs beter voor de pokemon. Team Rocket mishandeld zijn pokemon niet, daar ligt geen winst in. De onderhoud van gewonde pokemon kost juist alleen maar meer geld."

Ze bleven nog een tijdje praten, tot zuster Joy terugkwam. "Je hoeft je geen zorgen meer om je Seel te maken, zei ze kwaad, hij zal het redden. Enne, geef je Growlithe ook maar hier." 'Huh? dacht Catharina in zichzelf, wat heeft die Joy? Ze kijkt behoorlijk kwaad.' "Jij zult nooit meer een pokemon zo ernstig in elkaar slaan, ging Joy verder, op pokemon mishandeling van dat formaat staat een hoge straf! De politie is al onderweg!" Op dat moment kwamen twee agent Jenny's het pokemoncentre binnen. "Je staat onder arrest, meid, riepen ze haar toe, we weten dat jij van Team Rocket bent!" 'Shit, mopperde Catharina in zichzelf, door alle haast ben ik mijn jas vergeten aan te trekken. Dat stomme uniform verraad me natuurlijk. Wat kan ik nu doen? Ik moet snel denken!' Een Jenny stuurde haar Growlithe op Catharina en Tijger af. "Pak ze, Growlithe!" "Kom Tijger, beval Catharina, we nemen de andere uitweg." Zo snel ze konden renden zij en Tijger langs een verbaasde zuster Joy door de intensive care. De Seel, die ondertussen weer was bijgekomen, zag ze rennen en hij sprong, zonder dat Catharina het merkte, behendig in haar rugzak. De Seel had, ondanks dat het zijn leven redde, een fobie voor pokemon centers. Het deed hem denken aan al die keren dat hij door zijn trainer in elkaar was geslagen en daarna in een pokemoncentre werd opgenomen. Elke keer had zijn gemene trainer weer een andere smoes verzonnen waardoor Seel zo gewond was geraakt, en elke keer trapten die domme zusters Joy er weer in. Achterin de afdeling stond een klein raampje op een kier. Met veel moeite wisten Tijger en Catharina zich erdoorheen te persen. Zonder om te kijken renden ze zo snel mogelijk het dorp uit.

Kilometers lang bleven ze hard doorlopen tot Catharina uiteindelijk uitgeput op de grond plofte. "S..sorry Tijger, hijgde ze, ik...ik...ben..buiten adem. Ik kan echt niet...meer." Tijger bleef staan en keek zijn baasje, of vriendin zoals zij het zag, begrijpend aan. "Grow grow grow?" "Sorry, ik...ik kan je niet helemaal volgen, wat bedoel je? Oh, waar we zijn? Eh, tja, ik weet het niet." Nog steeds buiten adem pakte Catharina de plattegrond erbij. "Dit is route 2, als we deze weg volgen komen we vanzelf in Farlow. Ik voel er echter niet zoveel voor om daarheen te gaan. De politie weet dat als ik deze route volg we in Farlow uit zullen komen. Met andere woorden: Ze zullen ons opwachten. Terug kunnen we ook niet meer. We moeten een derde weg zien te vinden. Hmmm...Ik geloof dat ik het heb!" Tijger keek op de kaart en schrok. Ze zou toch niet door de vulkaan willen reizen! "Growowowowow!" protesteerde hij. Maar Catharina's besluit stond vast. "Jawel, Tijger. We gaan door de vulkaan. Hij is vast niet meer actief en anders zal hij vast niet uitbarsten, hoor. Het liefste zou ik erdoorheen gaan, in een vulkaan is op de meeste plakken, zeker aan de rand, toch geen magma. En anders zullen we moeten klimmen. Als het ons lukt de andere kant te bereiken komen we op route 4 richting Skystone uit. In het pokemoncentre heb ik er nog een folder over gevonden. Misschien valt er daar nog wat te jatten. Wacht, ik haal dat ding er even bij, het zit in mijn rugzak."

Toen ze haar rugzak optilde schrok ze even. "Ik dacht dat het inbeelding was, omdat ik zo snel rende, maar mijn tas is echt een stuk zwaarder geworden! Er zit iets groots in..." Voorzichtig keek Catharina in haar rugzak, waar ze de Seel angstig omhoog zag kijken. Ook Tijger wierp nieuwsgierig een blik op hem. "Maar... stamelde Catharina, dat, dat is die gewonde Seel! Hij moet stiekem mijn rugzak in zijn geglipt toen we nog in het pokemon centre waren! Niet bang zijn hoor, we doen je niks. Heb je soms zin om met ons mee te gaan?" "Seeeeel seel!" "Eh, Tijger, wat bedoeld hij?" "Growgrowlithegrow" "Oh, dat klopt niet Seel, je bent geen slechte pokemon, ik ben ook niet sterk. Goed, ik ben zelf geen pokemon, maar hoe zou ik ooit van mijn pokemon kunnen verwachten dat ze sterker zijn dan ik? Dus je wilt bij ons blijven?" Normaal gesproken werd Seel altijd bang van mensen, maar bij Catharina was het anders. Waarom begreep hij zelf niet helemaal, maar ze kon ontzettend goed met pokemon omgaan. "Seel" knikte hij. "Dan moet ik je wel nog even een naam geven. Wat vind je van Zeekees? Nee, dat klinkt niet. Wacht, ik heb het al: Seabert!" De Seel sprong vrolijk op. "Goed, dan heet jij vanaf nu Seabert. Je bent lichamelijk misschien wel weer genezen, maar ik denk dat je toch nog flink uit moet rusten. Kom maar slapen in je pokeball." Ze pakte een pokeball en gooide deze naar de Seel. De straal ving hem op en Catharina legde de pokeball weer terug in de rugzak. "Kom Tijger, op naar de bergen!"


	9. De eenzaamheid van vriendschap

Yay de club wordt groter.

Disclaimer: en pokemon is van nintendo.

**  
Aflevering 9: De eenzaamheid van vriendschap**

De rest van de dag overbrachten Tijger en Catharina ermee langs de vulkaan te lopen, op zoek naar een ingang of een geschikte plek om te klimmen. Ondertussen praatten ze over de dingen die ze meegemaakt hadden. "Het is zo zinloos allemaal, begon Catharina op een gegeven moment, niemand kan zich aan mijn vroegere ik herinneren. Ik heb mijn leven lang voor niets geleefd." Tijger zei niks, hij werd er een beetje depressief van. "Sorry Tijger, dat ik je met al mijn problemen opzadel. Ik zal het in het vervolg proberen voor mezelf te houden. Het begint trouwens al kouder en avond te worden. Ik denk dat ik mijn jas..." Ze bleef verschrikt stilstaan. "Nee, hè? Ik ben mijn jas in dat parkje vergeten. Of hij is gestolen, of hij is naar de politie gebracht. In beide gevallen ben ik hem kwijt." Na een paar kilometer vond Catharina het wel genoeg voor die dag en ze zette haar zeilgeval wat volgens haar een tent moest zijn op. "Waar slaapt een pokemon eigenlijk liever? vroeg ze aan Tijger, in de pokeball of in de vrijheid?" "Grow-growlithe" "Dus het verschilt van pokemon tot pokemon? Maar jij wilt dus liever buiten slapen? Dat kan ik goed begrijpen. Ik denk dat het niet erg goed is voor een pokemon om teveel in zo'n balletje opgesloten te zitten, persoonlijk zou ik me dood vervelen. Stel je voor zeg, urenlang in zo'n stom klein rond ding zitten! Nee, ik moet er niet aan denken!" Maar Catharina was zo vermoeid dat het haar niet lukte nog lang door te praten, ze viel al gauw in slaap.

Tijger niet. De Growlithe kon op de een of andere manier de slaap niet vatten. Na een half uur liggen te woelen stond hij uiteindelijk weer op en liep de bosjes, waar de mislukte tent stond, uit. Het was erg mistig en hij kon niet precies zien waar hij zich bevond. Het zag er een beetje uit als een groot open grasveld. Alles zag er nu het donker was zo anders uit. Rustig liep hij een klein eindje het veld op. De wind waaide, waardoor hij een beetje begon te rillen. Het was een koude en vochtige nacht. Aan een stuk door staarde hij naar boven naar de sterrenhemel. Het was nieuwe maan, waardoor de sterren extra duidelijk te zien waren. "Wat moet ik doen, fluisterde hij zacht, hoe kan ik haar helpen?" De wind stopte. Het was nu helemaal stil, alsof alles uitgestorven was. Tijger was al vaker alleen geweest, maar hij voelde zich nog nooit zo ongelukkig als nu. "Sterren aan de hemel, jankte hij, als jullie me kunnen horen, wijs me de weg. Toon me wat te doen." Maar er kwam geen antwoord. De sterren zwegen. "Hé, Tijger, riep een vertrouwde stem opeens, ben je nog wakker? Ik kon ook niet zo goed slapen." Het was Catharina. "Waarom zit je hier, zo alleen? Voel je je eenzaam? Dat hoeft niet hoor, dat weet je toch? Och, kijk nou toch, je mooie vacht is helemaal nat geworden in de mist. Kom, je mag wel bij mij onder de deken slapen. Dat is een stuk warmer." Even voelde Tijger een steek van geluk tot zich doordringen. Hij kwam terug bij Catharina en dit keer viel hij bijna meteen in slaap, net als zij.

De volgende ochtend werd Catharina al vroeg wakker. Tijger probeerde zo voorzichtig mogelijk de slaapzak uit te kruipen, toch merkte ze het. "Geeft niet, Tijger, ik was toch al van plan om vandaag eens flink door te stappen. Eens zien hoe het met onze nieuwe vriend gaat." Ze pakte de pokeball van Seel en haalde hem eruit. "Seel seel!" riep hij vrolijk. Zijn vachtje glansde in het warme licht van de opkomende zon mooi wit. "Lekker geslapen, Seabert? Ik zie dat je je ondertussen een stuk beter voelt. Hier, ik zal wat water in een bakje doen." Gulzig dronk hij het op, terwijl Catharina al bezig was Tijger iets te eten te geven. "Het is maar goed dat ik in het pokemoncentre nog wat eten heb gejat, anders zouden we nu flink honger hebben." Toen begon ze ook zelf aan een broodje kaas. Na het ontbijt liet Catharina Tijger en Seabert nog een beetje met elkaar spelen. Ze vond het belangrijk, dat haar pokemon het ook onderling goed met elkaar konden vinden. Bovendien moest ze toch nog een goede route vinden om langs de bergen te komen. In de voormiddag riep Catharina Seabert terug in zijn pokeball. "Ik wil voor de veiligheid toch nog even voorzichtig met je doen, we mogen niks forceren." De Seel was inderdaad al gauw moe geworden en vond het fijn even uit te rusten. Met Tijger aan haar zijde liep Catharina verder langs de vulkaan. Het was al laat op de middag, toen het Tijger opviel dat het pad steeds steiler omhoog liep. "Growlithe, grow!" "Ja, je hebt gelijk, het wordt inderdaad steeds steiler, stemde Catharina in, en het zal nog wel veel zwaarder worden. Weldra zullen we van route 2 afwijken en dan begint de echte klimtocht pas werkelijk. Ik hoop nog steeds dat er een mogelijkheid is door de vulkaan te gaan en niet eroverheen."

In de kilometers die volgden, veranderde het complete landschap. Toen Catharina en Tijger van de route afgingen, werd het landschap alleen maar rotsachtiger. Al gauw groeide er zo goed als niks meer om hen heen, op een paar droge struikjes na. Onderweg kwamen ze nog wat Nidoran en een paar andere steenpokemon zoals Geodude en Onix tegen. Catharina vond het onnodig om wilde pokemon zomaar aan te vallen en pijn te doen, en Tijger kon haar geen ongelijk geven. Hij had er nooit echt over nagedacht, maar in principe sloeg het nergens op dat vreemde mensen zomaar de bospokemon uit hun natuurlijke evenwicht verstoorden. 'Ze is zo anders, dacht hij in zichzelf, anders dan ieder die ik ooit gekend heb. Ze verdiend het niet zo te lijden. Het is zo gemeen dat ik haar niet kan helpen, zo gemeen.' Plotseling onderbrak het gejuich van een vrolijke Catharina zijn gedachten. "Kijk Tijger, daar! Een ingang! We kunnen de vulkaan door! Kom, dan gaan we naar binnen." Eigenlijk wilde Catharina als eerste de grot in, maar Tijger stond dit niet toe en duwde haar naar de zijkant. 'Sorry, dacht hij, maar je zou hier best wel eens gevaar kunnen lopen. Ik wil niet dat jou iets overkomt, daarom ga ik voor." Hoewel hij niks gezegd heeft, begreep Catharina onmiddellijk zijn bedoeling. "Je bent toch zo'n schatje" fluisterde ze. In de vulkaan was het niet erg knus: De grond voelde modderig aan en er klonken overal echo's van vreemde geluiden die Catharina en Tijger niet konden thuisbrengen. Bovendien kwam er een onaangename muffige warme lucht uit de gangen. "Het is behoorlijk donker hier, constateerde Catharina, ik pak onze zaklamp even. Na wat gefrutsel in het donker vond ze het knopje en knipte de lamp aan. Onmiddellijk vlogen er allemaal verwarde Zubat over hen heen. "Aaah, schrok Catharina, ik geloof dat ik het licht beter met een stukje papier afdek. Dan komt er wel wat minder licht door, maar die Zubat raken dan in ieder geval niet zo van streek."


	10. Het bonzen van de aarde

Deidi is een braafje.

Disclaimer: en pokemon is niet van mij...ook niet van Deidi. :(

**Aflevering 10: Het bonzen van de aarde**

Het duo liep verder door de ondergrondse tunnel in de vulkaan. "Ik hoop dat we hier gauw doorheen zijn, zei Catharina, ik wil nog voor het donker weer buiten zijn. Hadden we maar een kaart van deze tunnel, dan zouden we weten hoe ver het nog is. Maar volgens mij kent niemand deze weg." Tijger knikte. Hoe verder ze de tunnel doorliepen, hoe minder licht er nog van de ingang afkwam. Ze waren al gauw volledig afhankelijk van het kleine beetje licht dat de met papier afgedekte zaklamp hen bood. "Grow, grow." riep tijger ineens. "W..wat is er, stotterde Catharina, ik, ik kan niets onderscheiden. Het is te donker. "Growlithe grow" "Wat zeg je? Splitst de tunnel zich hier? In VIER gangen!" Catharina schrok. 'Stom, bedacht ze zich, ik had er rekening mee moeten houden dat er niet alleen 1 weg is door deze tunnels. Ik vrees dat deze vulkaan een heel doolhof zou kunnen zijn van ondergrondse gangen.'

"Wat vind jij Tijger, vroeg ze, heb jij misschien enig idee welk van de vier de goede is? Of denk je dat het beter is om terug te gaan nu het nog kan?" Tijger zette zijn oren op scherp, zonder antwoord te geven. "Wat is er, Tijger?" Toen hoorde ook Catharina het. "Gol, gol, gol." Ze verstijfde van de schrik. Het geluid kwam steeds dichterbij. "Gol, gol, gol." Of Catharina wilde of niet, ze kon zich niet meer bewegen. Alles leek in slowmotion te gaan. Het voelde net als in een droom, waar je als je wegrennen wilt, je alleen maar heel traag kunt verplaatsen. Tijger vond wel de kracht zich om te draaien. "Growlithe! Lithe!" schreeuwde hij angstig. Zo snel hij kon sleurde hij Catharina mee, een van de vier gangen door. Weg van dat afschuwelijke beest. "Au, Tijgertje, schreeuwde Catharina paniekerig, ik kan zelf ook rennen!" De Growlithe liet haar los en samen renden ze verder de gangen door. Onderweg kwamen ze langs talloze splitsingen en bochten, maar niets kon hen stoppen. Ongecoördineerd gingen ze verder, half struikelend, half rennend. Dat ze onderweg haar zaklamp had laten vallen, merkte Catharina niet eens. Toen ze uiteindelijk al lang niks meer van het monster of enig ander beest dat erop leek had gehoord, stopte Catharina. "Tijger, riep ze verschrikt, waar ben je Tijgertje? Tijgertje?" Een paar tellen later kwam uit een van de gangen iets zachts aanhuppelen. Het was Tijger! "Oooh, zuchtte Catharina opgelucht, even dacht ik dat ik je verloren was in dit labyrint. Waar is de zaklamp eigenlijk, ik kan niks zien. Oh, nee! Ik ben hem kwijt, wat moeten we nou?" Tijger had de oplossing. Hij trok een oude, half verrotte boomwortel uit een van de wanden van de gang. Toen blies hij met zijn vlammenwerper eroverheen. "Goedzo Tijger, juichte Catharina, een fakkel!" Ze raapte de boomwortel, die nu als fakkel fungeerde en keek de gang door. "Maar onze problemen zijn nog lang niet over. Weet jij nog waar we zijn? Ik ben bang dat ik onder het rennen vergeten ben op te letten welke tunnels we namen." Zoekend keek nu ook Tijger de gang door, om uiteindelijk tot de conclusie te komen dat ook hij geen flauw idee had waar ze zich bevonden. "Growowowowow" jammerde hij. "Laten we deze kant opgaan, stelde Catharina voor, of hoor jij dat monster daar nog ergens?" Tijger probeerde enig signaal op te vangen van het beest, maar zover hij horen kon was het niet in de buurt. Sterker nog, hij hoorde niet alleen geen monster meer, maar helemaal geen pokemon. Geen Paras, geen Zubat, geen enkel teken van leven. De enige levende wezens hier waren hij, Catharina en Seabert, die nog steeds lekker lag te dutten in zijn pokeball. Heel even voelde Tijger een opwelling van jaloezie in zich opkomen, maar die verdween meteen weer toen hij zich bedacht dat hij zo Catharina beter kon beschermen. Bovendien voelde ze zich veilig bij hem, dat was hem veel meer waard.

Plotseling voelde hij de grond. De grond...trilde. Of liever gezegd: klopte. Even vroeg Tijger zich af of het niet zijn eigen hart opmerkte, maar het was wel degelijk de tunnel. "Voel jij het ook? vroeg Catharina, de grond...de tunnels...ze bonzen, heel zacht. Tijger, wat is dat toch?" "Grow grow" antwoordde Tijger, hij had geen flauw idee. "Geeft niet, maar ik ben hier niet op mijn gemak. We moeten echt zo snel mogelijk weg hier." Dit keer liep de Growlithe naast Catharina, zo kon hij beter op haar letten. Hoe verder ze liepen, hoe heter het begon te worden. Catharina begon zich langzamerhand echt zorgen te maken. "Zeg Tijger, denk je dat we er fout aan hebben gedaan door de vulkaan te gaan? Ik begin namelijk het idee te krijgen dat hij nog actief is. Bovendien...dat bonzen...het is heel zeker geen pokemon...Maar wat dan wel?" De tunnels werden ook veel vochtiger en dat vreselijke bonzen van de grond werd harder. Je kon het nog steeds niet horen, maar wel voelen. Elke keer dat hun voeten de grond raakten voelden ze het opnieuw. Bons, bons, bons, bons, het voelde diep, diep en gelijkmatig. Maar het ergste was niet het bonzen, of de steeds warmer wordende gangen. Het ergste was dat ze geen enkel teken van leven tegenkwamen. "Ik krijg niet het idee dat we dichter bij de uitgang komen Tijger, begon Catharina, misschien hadden we toch de andere kant opgemoeten. Maar we kunnen onmogelijk terug gaan. Ik zou de weg toch niet weten." Tijger en Catharina bleven verder gaan, die tunnel moest ze toch ergens heenvoeren. Maar bij elke stap werd het warmer, vochtiger en killer. Of het nog middag, avond of al nacht was konden ze allebei allang niet meer inschatten. In het begin praatten ze nog met elkaar, maar toen het langer en langer duurde vergaten ze alles om zich heen. Hun passen gingen gelijk met het bonzen, dat nu al heel licht hoorbaar werd. Allebei waren ze diep in hun eigen wereld verzonken. De Growlithe dacht aan vroeger, toen hij nog een puppy was. Over hoe zijn moeder op een dag niet meer terug kwam en zijn broertjes en zusjes wegliepen. Over dat hij gezworen had de mensen eeuwig te haten en ze eens voor hun daden terug te pakken. Catharina had heel andere gedachten. Wie was zij? Waar kwam ze vandaan? Waarom kende niemand haar? Het scheen allemaal geen zin te maken.


	11. De ondergrondse rivier

En vandaag zet ik weer een aantal hoofdstukjes online...jippie. ;) Ze worden trouwens ook steeds langer...wat een ellende maakt Catharina ook allemaal heen. Nouja, gelukkig heeft ze Tijger en Seabert!

Disclaimer: pokemon is van nintendo.

**Aflevering 11: De ondergrondse rivier**

Er leek geen einde aan de tunnels te komen. Toen de fakkel uiteindelijk alleen nog maar een stompje met een klein vlammetje was en Tijger en Catharina uitgeput gingen ze even zitten om te pauzeren. "Wat moeten we nu Tijger, vroeg Catharina, als we hier niet snel uitkomen zullen we van honger en dorst omkomen. Ik heb nog maar een beetje voedsel." De Growlithe dacht na, maar hij had geen idee. Plotseling hoorde hij zijn metgezelle iets onverwachts doen. "Seabert, kom uit je pokeball!" "Seel, seel!" "Seabert, we hebben je hulp nodig. We moesten vluchten en zijn toen deze tunnels in gerend. Nu kunnen we nergens een uitgang vinden en ook de locatie van de ingang is ons een raadsel. Heb jij misschien een oplossing?" De Seel keek, een beetje afgeleid door het bonzen van de aarde, de gang door. "Seel seel seel seel." "Wat? Ruik je water? Hier, zo diep onder de grond? In een vulkaan! Maar dat kan toch zeker niet! Tenzij... Kun je ons erheen brengen?" "Seel, seel!"riep Seabert enthousiast. Hij was blij eindelijk eens echt nuttig te zijn. Voorzichtig hobbelde hij de gangen door, Catharina en Tijger liepen vlak achter hem. Tijger voelde na een tijdje dat, hoe verder ze liepen, hoe zachter het bonzen van de aarde werd. Al gauw kon hij het, net als voorheen, alleen nog maar voelen en niet meer horen. Hij zuchtte. Ze liepen weg van het gevaar.

Uiteindelijk kwam het trio bij een T-splitsing terecht. De gangen waren nu veel koeler, maar nog steeds betrekkelijk vochtig. Seel begon tegen de wand tegenover hen aan te duwen. "Seel, seel." riep hij, terwijl hij met een paar kopstoten een gat erin probeerde te slaan. "Wat heb je toch, vroeg Catharina, hier is alleen een gang naar links en naar rechts. Of zit er iets belangrijks achter die muur?" Ze legde haar hoofd en handen tegen de muur aan. Hij voelde vochtig aan en je kon aan de andere kant een grote stroom water horen. "Hmm, twijfelde Catharina, wat vreemd. Dit...dit is een ondergrondse rivier. Dat kan toch zeker niet! We zitten in een vulkaan! Het is al net zo'n mysterie als dat vreselijke bonzen. Maar goed, we moeten hier uit zien te komen en als we de stroming volgen, komen we vanzelf weer buiten. Dat hoop ik tenminste. Kom Tijger, help ons mee te graven."

Na wat uren leken te duren was het Tijger die het lukte een opening in de wand te maken. Hoewel zijn klauwen best sterk waren, voelden ze nu pijnlijk aan. "Ja! Ik kan hem zien, schreeuwde Catharina opgewonden, de rivier! We hebben trouwens geluk dat dit gat een meter boven de rivier uitkomt, en niet een stukje lager.Dan zouden we nu kletsnat zijn. Toch voelt het niet helemaal goed. Misschien zitten we inmiddels ook helemaal niet meer in de vulkaan maar in een onderaardse gang die erop aansluit, maar dat lijkt me sterk. Ooit zal ik dit tot op de bodem uitzoeken, er zit vast iets achter. Hopelijk heb ik mijn geheugen tegen die tijd ook weer terug. Het water is trouwens behoorlijk warm. Er voert geen zichtbaar pad langs, dus we zullen er doorheen moeten." Tijger deinsde terug. De lange tocht door de tunnels hier waren al erg genoeg voor een vuurpokemon als hij, maar een hele rivier door? Nee, dat zou hij nooit overleven. Met zijn staart tussen zijn benen struikelde hij jankend achteruit. "Maak je maar geen zorgen schatje, suste Catharina hem, ik was niet van plan om te gaan zwemmen. Ten eerste is de stroming er veel te sterk voor, en ten tweede is het water misschien veel te warm en ten derde weet ik niet of ik kan zwemmen. Het zou...nou, laten we zeggen, uiterst onaangenaam voor me zijn om plotseling te merken dat ik niet kan zwemmen. Bovendien zou ik jou nooit zo in gevaar brengen, we moeten iets anders verzinnen." 

Ook dit maal was het Seabert die met een oplossing kwam. Water was één van Seel's specialiteiten. "Seel, seel, seel." Hij probeerde Catharina duidelijk te maken dat hij,als waterpokemon, sterk genoeg was haar en zichzelf door de stroming te trekken.Tijger zou zolang terug in zijn pokeball mogen, die dingen laten toch geen water door. "Weet je heel zeker dat je dat aankunt Seabert, vroeg Catharina terwijl ze haar hand in het water stak waarbij ze merkte dat het niet te heet was, ik ben behoorlijk zwaar voor een zeehondje als jij." "Seel, seel." legde Seabert uit. Ze hadden geen keus, als ze hier zouden blijven zouden ze zeker verhongeren. Dit was hun enige kans ooit nog uit het labyrint te komen. Catharina riep Tijger terug in zijn pokeball en hield zich stevig vast aan het zachte lijf van Seabert die nog één keer diep ademhaalde. Hij sprong. Meteen toen hij in het onaangenaam warme water van de rivier sprong voelde hij een sterke kracht hem naar beneden trekken. Het was het gewicht van Catharina. Meteen zwom hij met al zijn kracht weer naar boven. Voor een Seel was het misschien niet zo belangrijk, maar een mens als Catharina had dringend zuurstof nodig. Gelukkig nam de stroom hen vanzelf mee, want Seabert zou de kracht niet op kunnen om én vooruit te zwemmen én dan ook nog eens zichzelf en Catharina boven water te houden. Catharina klampte zich zo stevig mogelijk vast aan Seabert. 'Dit is vreselijk, dacht ze in zichzelf, ik kan niet eens zien waar we heengaan omdat ik de fakkel achter moest laten. Nou ja, hij zou toch meteen uit zijn gegaan. Alsjeblieft Seabert, hou vol. Hou vol. Dit moet verschrikkelijk zwaar voor je zijn, maar je moet volhouden.' Plotseling zag ze een licht aan het einde van de grot waar de woeste rivier doorstroomde. "Licht, schreeuwde ze, Seabert daar is licht!" De uitgeputte Seel merkte het nauwelijks. 'Volhouden, moedigde hij zichzelf aan, ik moet gewoon volhouden.' Een paar tellen later waren ze buiten. Met zijn laatste kracht trok Seabert zichzelf en Catharina aan land.

Na het warme rivierwater was het op het land ijskoud. Het viel Catharina op dat het alweer ochtend was. "Dat betekend dat we de hele nacht door hebben gelopen." Stelde ze vast. Ze was doodop en liet Seabert uitrusten in zijn pokeball. Toen liet ze Tijger weer vrij. "Grow!" kwispelde hij vrolijk. De Growlithe was blij om eindelijk weer buiten te zijn. Toen hij Catharina wilde vragen waar ze waren merkte hij dat ze ondertussen al op het gras in slaap was gevallen. Tijger voelde ook zelf een diepe vermoeidheid en kroop dicht tegen Catharina aan om haar warm te houden. 'Veilig, dacht hij in zichzelf, eindelijk veilig.'


	12. Meer waard dan de vrijheid

Hoofdstukje 12...pokémon is nog immer van nintendo.

**Aflevering 12: Meer waard dan de vrijheid…**

In de vroege namiddag werden Tijger en Catharina gewekt door een kille stem. "Hé, wat moet dat daar! Opzouten, dit is mijn stekkie!" "Huh, vroeg Catharina slaperig, wat is er?" "Wie denk je wel niet wie je bent! Dit is mijn visstekje, ik zit hier elke dag!" Nog steeds een beetje wazig herkende Catharina dat het een sportvisser was. "Ja ja, zuchtte ze, we gaan al weg." Ze had absoluut geen zin in ruzie, bovendien voelde ze zich nog steeds behoorlijk moe. Tijger was ondertussen ook opgestaan. Kwaad gromde hij naar de visser. "Hé, merkte de visser op, ik zie net dat je een pokemon bij je hebt. Ik ben ook een trainer, misschien kunnen we een pokemongevecht..." De visser zweeg. Verschrikt staarde hij naar het uniform van Catharina. "Verdomme, mopperde hij, je bent een Rocket! Ik bel onmiddellijk de politie!" "Nee, zuchtte Catharina, niet dat weer. Als u ons met rust laat, laten wij u ook met rust. We zijn alleen maar op doorreis naar Skystone." "Zeker om pokemon te stelen hè, grijnsde de visser, daar komt niks van in. Eerst zal ik je verslaan met een pokemongevecht en dan ga jij direct naar het politiebureau. Het is misschien een heel eind naar Skystone, maar voor de wet is mij alles waard." Hij haalde een pokeball tevoorschijn. "Magikarp, ik kies jou!" "Worden alle problemen hier soms opgelost met zo'n stom pokemongevecht, vroeg Catharina, goed dan. Tijger, ik reken op je!" Vuurpokemon zijn zwakker dan waterpokemon maar Seabert was vast en zeker nog veel te zwak om te vechten. "Tijger, bijt die Magikarp!" In één klap was Magikarp knock-out. Catharina stond perplex. Dat ging snel. "Goed, zei ze tevreden, dan ga ik maar weer. Goed gedaan Tijgertje, je bent een schat. Ik bedoel, dat je dat allemaal zomaar voor me doet." Ze tilde Tijger op en knuffelde hem. Hij vond het geweldig dat ze zo blij met hem was. "Stomme klote-karp!" schreeuwde de visser. Hij schopte zijn Magikarp de rivier in. "Aan jou heb ik toch niks! Je bent de domste en slechtste Magikarp ter wereld, hoor je me! Niemand wil zo'n rotkarp als jou hebben!" Verdrietig zwom de Magikarp weg. "Oh, hoe kunt u zo gemeen zijn, vroeg Catharina woedend, wat haat ik jullie pokemontrainers toch!" Met Tijger achter zich aan liep ze kwaad weg.

"Pokemontrainers, mopperde ze, ze zijn allemaal hetzelfde. Ze hebben het recht niet een pokemon te bezitten! Misschien is het zelfs goed als ik ze jat. Even op de kaart kijken waar we zijn, hoor." Ze bukte zich om de landkaart uit haar rugzak te halen. Na wat gezoek op de kaart vroeg ze Tijger even mee te kijken. "Kijk, Tijger, we bevinden ons hier. Nu snap ik waarom we onder de grond op die rivier stuitten. We liepen helemaal schuin richting route 4 in plaats van Skystone. We zijn waarschijnlijk onbewust van dat bonzen in die vulkaan weggelopen. Maar wat was dat toch?" Na tweeëneenhalf uur lopen waren ze eindelijk in Skystone. Als eerste bracht Catharina Tijger en Seabert naar het pokemoncentre, waar ze mochten uitrusten. Meteen daarna ging Catharina in haar eentje naar de eerste de beste kledingzaak. Om niet als Rocket herkend te worden, hield ze de hele tijd haar rugzak in haar armen vast. Dat bedekte de 'R' op haar uniform. 'Er hangen hier een hoop mooie spullen, bedacht ze zich, maar die jas daar is perfect!' Er waren niet veel mensen in de winkel, dus het was moeilijk om onopgemerkt een jas in je rugzak te stoppen, zonder dat iemand het zou zien. Catharina had de hele tijd het gevoel alsof de winkelbediende haar in de gaten hield. 'Dit geeft eigenlijk best wel een kick' betrapte ze zichzelf. De jas zag er mooi uit, het was zo'n zwarte, smalle jas, erg geschikt voor de herfst. Hij had trendy zakken en een capuchon.

Plotseling stormde er een man met een geweer de winkel in. "Iedereen op de grond, brulde hij, nu meteen! Dit is een overval!" Catharina en de andere klanten gingen meteen op de grond liggen. Angstig keken ze toe hoe de man naar de vrouw achter de kassa toe liep. "Haal al het geld uit de kas, schreeuwde hij weer, schiet op!" "E-er is n..niet veel geld hier, stotterde ze, maar driehonderd gulden. Hier." "Je denkt toch niet dat ik me daarmee laat afzetten dametje? schreeuwde de man nu nog kwader, schiet op en haal geld uit de kluis!" Hij richtte zijn geweer op de caissière. Ze begon te huilen. "D..de kluis...gaat maar...één keer per dag open, snikte ze, en dat is pas over anderhalf uur...als de winkel sluit." Catharina voelde zich machteloos. Ze wilde de arme vrouw achter de kassa zo graag helpen, maar...dan zou ze de kans lopen zelf neergeschoten te worden. Op dat moment kwamen drie agent Jenny's de winkel binnen. Nog voor de man de caissière als gijzel kon nemen, rukte een Growlithe die ongezien de winkel was binnengeslopen het geweer uit zijn hand. De Growlithe was er duidelijk op getraind. Met een ander pistool in haar handen liep één van de Jenny's naar de man toe. "Hiervoor gaat u heel lang de gevangenis in" zei ze kwaad terwijl een andere Jenny hem handboeien omdeed.

Nu begon de man te huilen. "Ik...ik wilde niemand iets doen, snikte hij, maar ik heb het geld nodig. Ik ben werkeloos en kan nergens aan een baan komen. Ik..ik heb een vrouw en vier kinderen waar ik voor moet zorgen. Alstublieft, laat me gaan. Mijn gezin betekend alles voor me. Wat moet er van ze terecht komen zonder mij? In mijn portemonnee heb ik het adres en foto's. Ik kan het bewijzen!" "Dat maakt helemaal niks uit, zei één van de Jenny's koel, een misdrijf blijft een misdrijf. Maar we zullen uw gezin hiervan op de hoogte stellen als het zo belangrijk voor u is. U zult ze de komende jaren in ieder geval niet meer zien." "D-dat kunt u niet maken, wat moet er van mijn kinderen terecht komen? De jongste is pas drie!" "Sorry, zei de agente weer, maar dat zijn onze zaken niet." Catharina schrok zich rot. Die arme kinderen! Toen de agentes de man afvoerden kwamen ze langs Catharina. "Alsjeblieft meisje, smeekte de man, jij ziet er aardig uit. Ik heb een neef van mij in Vanskerry wonen. Hij zal zich om mijn gezin bekommeren als je hem verteld wat er gebeurd is. Mijn naam is Hans, dan weet hij genoeg. Zijn adres is de Scorelstraat 18. Alsjeblieft. Ik smeek je. Ga naar hem toe. Mijn gezin zal de komende maand nog wel genoeg te eten hebben, maar dan is het geld op. Alsjeblieft." Terwijl hij weer in tranen uitbarstte werd hij de politiewagen in gedwongen. De wagen reed weg. Verbluft liep Catharina de winkel uit. Zonder dat ze het in de gaten had, had ze nog steeds de jas in haar armen terwijl ze het pokemoncentre inliep. Ze moest even gaan zitten. Nadenken over wat ze had gezien, over de man die er eerst zo gemeen uitzag, over zijn verhaal van zijn kinderen. 'Ik moet hem helpen, bedacht ze zich toen ze alles op een rijtje had gezet, ik moet hem helpen.' Toen viel ze in slaap. Het was misschien geen lange, maar wel een zware dag geweest.


	13. De markt

Jippie! Vandaag gaat Catharina naar een pokémonmarkt. Hadden ze die hier in Eindhoven ook maar... Oh well, niks aan te doen. Je kunt er in ieder geval ten minste nog over schrijven!

Disclaimer: pokemon is van nintendo...hmmz...heb ik eigenlijk al vaak genoeg gezegd, toch? Dus alvast voor alle aankomende hoofdstukjes: pokemon zal ook dan nog steeds van nintendo zijn! Dan hoef ik het er iig niet meer elke keer expliciet bij te zetten...lol ;)

**Aflevering 13: De markt**

De volgende ochtend werd Catharina door zuster Joy gewekt. "Wakker worden, het is al bijna 9 uur. Heb je het trouwens al gehoord? Er was gisteren een overval in de kledingszaak op het einde van de straat. Gelukkig hebben ze de dader meteen opgepakt. Ik snap niet hoe ziek je moet zijn om zoiets te doen. Je pokemon zijn trouwens al wakker. Ze spelen op dit moment in de andere wachtkamer van het pokemoncentre." "Oh, zuchtte Catharina terwijl ze opstond, dat is goed om te horen. Hebben ze al ontbeten?" "Ja, hoor. Allang." Toen zuster Joy weer weg was merkte Catharina tot haar verbazing dat ze de jas uit de kledingzaak van gisteren nog bij zich had. 'Verrek, dacht ze in zichzelf, die jas. Laat ik Tijger en Seabert straks pas vertellen wat er gisterenavond gebeurd is,ik hoop dat ze niet van streek raken.' Nadat ze had ontbeten ging ze kijken hoe het met Tijger en Seabert ging. "Kom jongens, zei ze, het wordt tijd dat we verder gaan. Ik wilde jullie ook nog iets vragen. Ik heb gisterenavond een affiche gezien over een pokemon markt. Er zouden meer dan 100 kraampjes staan en ik had eigenlijk veel zin om daar heen te gaan. Als jullie het tenminste goed vinden. Tijger en Seabert stemden toe. Onderweg naar de markt, die op het plein van Skystone werd gehouden, zuchtte Catharina. "Growow?" vroeg Tijger. "Oh, ik maak me alleen wat zorgen. Als we niet gauw pokemon voor Team Rocket stelen, weet ik niet wat er met ons zal gebeuren. Die markt is een goede gelegenheid, toch voel ik er op de een of andere manier niet veel voor. Maar we hebben geen keus." Tijger had hier geen antwoord op en ze vervolgden hun weg.

"Wauw, riep Catharina uit, wat een hoop pokemon!" De markt was veel groter dan ze zich voorgesteld hadden. Er waren tientallen pokemon te koop, bergen pokemonspeeltjes, kooien en veel andere handige spullen voor pokemon. Even bleef Catharina staan bij een kraampje waar allerlei pokeballs te koop werden aangeboden. "Moet je zien, Tijger, ultraballs! Maar die zijn zo duur, die kan ik nooit betalen. Jammer, ze hebben zo'n mooie paarse kleur en je kunt er zoveel pokemon mee vangen." De kraamverkoper kwam naar haar toe. "Als het je om de kleur gaat kun je hier ook hoesjes kopen die perfect om je pokeballs passen, ze zijn niet duur, in alle kleuren verkrijgbaar en houden je pokeballs ook nog eens goed geïsoleerd." De hoesjes zagen er erg mooi uit en Catharina besloot de set van 6 blauwe te nemen. Daarna liep het trio nog wat rond te kijken. Waar ze precies naar op zoek was, begreep Catharina niet helemaal, maar daar kwam ze al gauw achter toen ze een hokje met een aantal Sandshrew zag. Hun vachten zagen er dof uit, hun ogen hadden hun glans verloren en voor de rest waren ze broodmager. 'Och wat erg, dacht ze in zichzelf, ze zijn natuurlijk doodop van de reis en hebben waarschijnlijk al veel te lang geen eten meer gehad.'

Er kwam een meisje van ongeveer haar leeftijd op haar af. "Wil je een Sandshrew kopen?" vroeg ze. Het meisje zag er uitgeput uit en overal op haar armen had ze schrammen. Nog voordat Catharina kon antwoorden kwam er een oudere man van ergens in de 40 naar hen toe. "Jij zou toch die hokken daarachter schoonmaken?" brulde hij tegen het meisje. "Ja, papa." Het meisje pakte een grote emmer water en verdween ermee achter het kraampje. Toen wendde zich de man tot Catharina. "Wat mot je, snauwde hij, heb je geld?" "Eh-eh" stotterde Catharina. 'Als hij al zijn klanten aan spreekt, zal hij wel niet veel verkopen' dacht ze in zichzelf. Uiteindelijk besloot ze om te doen alsof ze iets wilde kopen. "Hoeveel kost zo'n Sandshrew?" "Voor jou? F65.- gulden. Hoeveel neem je er?" "Oh, ik wilde alleen de prijs weten." "Als je niks wilt kopen, rot dan op!" Dat was precies wat Catharina deed. "Wegwezen hier, fluisterde ze tegen haar pokemon, die vent is gek!" Na dit kleine incident had geen van drieën nog zin om nog langer op de markt te blijven. Toen ze net van het marktplein af waren, stopte Catharina echter. "Dat meisje, zei ze, haar vader slaat haar. We moeten haar helpen." Tijger knikte meteen en liep alweer terug, maar Seabert voelde er niet zo veel voor, hij vond dat het hun zaak niet was. Alleen Catharina was Tijger al lang achterna dus het had niet veel zin zich nog te verzetten. "Growgrow?" vroeg Tijger onderweg. Catharina kwam tot stilstand. "Eh, wat ik precies wil doen? Tja, eh, daar heb ik nog niet over nagedacht. We zien wel."


	14. Onvoorwaardelijk

Catharina gaat kennis maken met een nieuwe pokémon.. Eentje die goed kan graven, schattig is en ideaal om op te tillen en mee rond te slepen. Hoewel... Nouja, je leest het vanzelf wel.

**Aflevering 14: Onvoorwaardelijk**

Bij het kraampje in de buurt aangekomen, zag Tijger dat de vader bier aan het zuipen was. Waar zijn dochter zich bevond kon de Growlithe niet ontdekken. "Kijk, daar!" fluisterde Catharina hem toe. Het meisje was bezig een paar grote kratten bier te verplaatsen. "Grorow" vond Tijger. "Ja, je hebt gelijk, dit is onze kans." Zo rustig mogelijk liepen ze op het meisje af. "Hoi" was het enige wat Catharina eruit kon krijgen. Eerst merkte het meisje haar niet eens op, maar toen zag ze Catharina. "Oh, zuchtte ze, hoi. Ben jij niet dat meisje van daarstraks?" Voorzichtig zette ze de kratten bier op de grond. Ze scheen blij te zijn een smoes te hebben om even uit te rusten. "J-ja, stotterde Catharina, maar..." Plotseling begon ze te twijfelen. Waar bemoeide ze zich eigenlijk mee? Maar daarvoor was het toch al te laat. "Zeg, ging ze verder, die blauwe pekken daar op je arm. Dat heeft je vader gedaan, nietwaar?" Het meisje sloeg haar ogen neer en zweeg. "Als hij je mishandelt kun je daar wat tegen doen, hoor." Legde Catharina haar uit. "Hij-hij kan er niks aan doen, fluisterde het meisje, het is mijn schuld." Op dat moment barstte ze in huilen uit. In het begin probeerde ze haar tranen nog te onderdrukken, maar het ging niet. Catharina sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Huil maar" Pas na een kwartier stopte het meisje weer. Toen begon ze alles te vertellen. "Het-het komt door mij, stotterde ze, toen ik geboren werd stierf mijn moeder. Als ik er niet geweest was, zou ze nog leven. En-en daarom is het logisch dat hij niet zoveel van me kan houden. Maar ik wil hem niet aangeven. Hij is mijn vader." Catharina zweeg. Dit was een wel heel lastige situatie. "Maar als hij bij je blijft zal hij je blijven slaan, zei ze uiteindelijk, bovendien drinkt hij veel te veel. Hij is een alcoholist. "Juist, ging het meisje verder, als ik er niet geweest was dan was hij niet aan de drank verslaafd." Catharina zuchtte. 'Was ik maar wat ouder en wijzer.' dacht ze in zichzelf. "Wie ben jij eigenlijk? Ik heet Carla." zei het meisje na een tijdje. "Oh, stom, ik ben vergeten mezelf voor te stellen. Ik heet Catharina." "Het was leuk om met je te praten, Catharina." Ze tilde de kratten bier weer op en liep verder. "Kan ik dan echt niks voor je doen?" probeerde Catharina nog, maar ze begreep dat het geen zin had. "Nee, was het antwoord, of, misschien toch. Eén van onze Sandshrew is ziek. Ik heb geen tijd om hem naar het pokemoncentre te brengen en vader doet het toch niet. Zou jij dat voor mij willen doen?" Hoewel dit niet was wat Catharina bedoelde, wilde ze dat graag voor haar doen. "Natuurlijk, welke Sandshrew is het?" Carla bracht haar naar het hokje. Ze tilde een erg magere Sandshrew met een halsband en een hangertje om zijn nek eruit. "Deze. Hij heet Storm en is soms nogal koppig, maar voor de rest is het een schatje. Hij eet het liefste van die eenvoudige Sandshrew-brokken, die je in elke Pokéshop kunt kopen. Als je hem aait, vind hij dat het fijnste onder z'n kin. Voor de rest..." "Ho, onderbrak Catharina haar, ik breng hem alleen maar even naar het pokemon centre. Ik hoef niet zijn hele biografie te horen, hoor. Waarschijnlijk ben ik over een uurtje alweer terug!" "Goed, stemde Carla toe, pas goed op hem. Ga nu maar." Een beetje verward draaide Catharina zich om en liep richting het pokemocentre. Tijger voelde dat er iets niet klopte, maar niet precies wat. "Growowlithe" klaagde hij. "Ik weet het Tijgertje, antwoordde Catharina, maar we moeten deze Sandshrew nu eerst naar het pokemoncentre brengen. Ik vraag me trouwens nog steeds af hoe we dat meisje kunnen helpen. Naar de politie kan ik als Rocket niet en verder weet ik het niet. Misschien dat ik straks toch nog eens met haar moet praten. Ja, dat doe ik."

Bij het pokemoncentre aangekomen gaf Catharina de Sandshrew meteen aan zuster Joy. "Is het ernstig?" "Nee, antwoordde de zuster, hij is niet eens ziek. Maar hij heeft in de laatste tijd wel duidelijk veel te weinig eten gehad. Daarom is hij zo mager, uitgeput en ziet zijn vacht er zo dof uit. Is hij van jou?" "Eh, nee, hij is van een eh, een kennis." "Zeg die kennis van jou dan dat hij beter voor zijn pokemon moet zorgen!" "Zal ik doen." Na een half uurtje was de Sandshrew een stuk beter. Hij had nu gegeten en vitaminen gekregen. Zuster Joy gaf nog wat vitaminepillen voor hem mee en Catharina verliet het pokemoncentre weer. Onderweg stribbelde de Sandshrew behoorlijk tegen. "Wat heb je toch, vroeg Catharina, ik geloof dat ik begrijp waarom je Storm heet." Het viel Tijger op dat het buiten al donker werd. Nu het herfst was, begonnen de dagen korter en de nachten kouder te worden. Toen ze terug bij het marktplein aankwamen, waren de meeste kraambezitters al aan het inpakken. "Vreemd, zei Catharina, ik zou toch zweren dat hier het kraampje van Carla en haar vader stond. Hoe kan dat nou." Plotseling zag ze op een oud houten tafeltje een briefje liggen:

"Stom stom stom! verweet Catharina zichzelf, dit had ik kunnen weten! En het ergste is dat ik geen flauw idee heb waar ze heen is." Ook Tijger kon nergens meer een spoor van Carla of haar vader ontdekken. Waarschijnlijk waren ze al lang met een auto weg. "Goed, dit heeft geen zin, besloot ze uiteindelijk, we moeten verder. Het enige dat we nu nog kunnen doen is hopen haar ooit weer tegen te komen. Er is namelijk nog iets, Tijger, al heeft dat niet zo'n haast." Tijger spitste zijn oren. 'Niet nog meer problemen' hoopte hij in zichzelf. "Ik heb gisterenavond iets vreemds meegemaakt. Ik had nog niet echt de tijd gekregen erover te praten maar in de winkel waar ik gisteren deze jas hier heb gestolen was een overval." Tijger schrok een beetje. "Grow growlithe!" riep hij kwaad. "Ik weet het, bekende Catharina, ik had dat eerder moeten zeggen. Maar laat me uitpraten. De overvaller, ik geloof dat hij Hans ofzo heette, zei dat hij een vrouw en drie kinderen had waar hij voor moest zorgen. Daarom had hij het geld uit de kas van die winkel nodig. De politie pakte hem meteen op maar voordat hij de politiewagen in werd geduwd zei hij nog iets tegen mij, namelijk dat hij een neef in Vanskerry had wonen. Omdat hij waarschijnlijk lang de gevangenis in moet, hoopte hij dat ik naar die neef toe zou gaan. Die zou dan zolang voor de drie kinderen en hun moeder zorgen. Wacht effe, hij zei er een adres bij... Ik geloof de Scorelstraat of iets dergelijks. Verdomme, ik weet het huisnummer niet meer. Het ging ook allemaal zo snel. In ieder geval vind ik, dat we die man moeten helpen. Wat jij?" "Groowowowlithe!" stemde Tijger toe. "Dus je vind het goed als we, als we ons werk hier gedaan hebben naar Vanskerry gaan? Mooi! Ik zal het straks ook aan Seabert vertellen! Maar nu eerst ons andere probleem..." Catharina pakte haar rugzak en haalde Storm, de Sandshrew die ze nog steeds had, eruit. "Ik, ik moet je iets ergs vertellen, begon ze rustig, je kunt je baasje de komende tijd niet meer zien. Weet je, je bent haar lievelingspokemon en ze wilde niet dat jou iets ergs overkwam. Haar vader... Maar dat weet je denk ik al. Daarom heeft ze je aan mij gegeven, snap je?" Storm kon het niet geloven. Zijn geliefde baasje was weg! De enige mens waar hij ooit iets om heeft gegeven! Zomaar weg! Toen het goed tot de kleine Sandshrew was doorgedrongen en Catharina hem probeerde op te tillen beet hij in haar arm. "AU! gilde ze, als je me bijt heeft dat echt geen zin hoor. Het spijt me, maar ik heb beloofd om op je te passen. En dat betekend... Dat betekend dat je je vanaf nu nergens meer zorgen om hoeft te maken. Eens zal ik haar voor je terug vinden, dat beloof ik!" Met enige tegenzin liet Sandshrew zich opnemen in één van Catharina's pokeballs, die inmiddels ingepakt zaten in trendy blauwgekleurde hoesjes. 'Hij zal me nog heel veel problemen bezorgen, dacht Catharina in zichzelf, maar dat is ook logisch. Hij heeft een moeilijke tijd achter de rug.'

Na een kort bezoekje aan het pokemoncentre maakten zij en Tijger zich op weg. Na een tijdje dwaalden haar gedachten weer af naar de overval van de dag ervoor. "Ik snap trouwens nog steeds niet dat het mogelijk is dat mensen, als ze geen werk kunnen vinden, zomaar kunnen verhongeren. Dat daar geen sociale voorzieningen voor zijn, gewoonweg belachelijk. De politie hoeft echt niet dom op te kijken als de criminaliteit stijgt. Die mensen willen ook alleen maar brood op de plank, ze kunnen er niks aan doen. Eigenlijk zou de overheid uitkeringen moeten geven aan mensen die niet kunnen werken. De criminaliteit zou aanzienlijk dalen, dat weet ik gewoon heel zeker. Maar ja, daar zijn ze weer te gierig voor. Team Rocket is er vast blij mee, zij krijgen zo steeds meer leden." Tijger stemde toe, problemen als criminaliteit moet je bij de wortel aanpakken.


	15. De skystone bende

De pokemonwereld waarin Catharina zich bevind, is niet Kanto en ook niet Johto, zoals jullie inmiddels waarschijnlijk wel doorhebben. Het land heet Maidora en strekt zich ver uit. Er bevinden zich veel grote steden in dit land, waar 95 van de bevolking woont. De open vlaktes en bossen zijn door een redelijke infrastructuur niet onbegaanbaar, maar vaak wel onbewoond door mensen. Wat natuurlijk niet wil zeggen dat het er doodstil en saai is. Want overal leven pokémon!

**Aflevering 15: De Skystone bende**

Toen Catharina en Tijger door een van de smalle, donkere steegjes liepen (Seabert en Storm zaten al uit te rusten in hun pokeballs) stond er als uit het niets een vreemde jongen voor ze. Hij droeg een zwarte cape en ook al zijn andere kleren waren zwart. "Wat moet jij hier, in onze wijk? vroeg hij vals, je moet wel behoorlijk veel lef hebben om hier te komen! Of je bent gewoon een heel erg dom meisje." Plotseling verschenen er nog een stuk of vijf anderen achter de jongen. Ze droegen geen cape, maar wel dezelfde zwarte kleding. Catharina kon hun leeftijden niet goed inschatten. Ze nam aan dat ze allemaal tussen de 13 en de 18 jaar oud waren, maar met zekerheid kon ze het niet zeggen. "Nou, zei de jongen met de cape ongeduldig, komt er nog wat van? Wat doe jij hier?" "We zijn eh, stotterde Catharina, alleen maar op doorreis. We wisten niet dat dit hier jullie wijk is." "Ja ja, begon de jongen weer, dat zeggen ze allemaal. Bewijs maar eens hoe vaardig je bent in 'n één tegen één pokemongevecht!" 'Niet weer, dacht Catharina in zichzelf, ik begin echt te kotsen van wat er niet allemaal moet worden opgelost door een pokemongevecht.' "Goed Tijger, zuchtte ze, ik weet dat je moe bent na al dat gedoe vandaag, maar we hebben geen keus. Doe je best!" De zwarte trainer koos een Cloyster. Al na één waterpistool aanval was de Growlithe knock-out, hoewel hij de Cloyster toch nog een keer flink kon bijten. "Het is mijn schuld, kom maar" zei Catharina terwijl ze haar jas om Tijger heen legde. Dat maakte hem weer wat sneller droog.

"Hé, merkte de trainer met de cape op, je bent een Rocket. Dat verandert de zaak." "Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg Catharina ongerust. "Nou, ik was van plan om je pokemon te stelen, maar dat was omdat ik dacht dat je zo'n gewone miezerige trainer was. Van leden van Team Rocket stelen wij niet, tenzij het niet anders kan. Je hebt trouwens goed gevochten, maar mijn Cloyster is nu eenmaal onoverwinnelijk." "Wie zijn jullie dan?" "Wij zijn de Skystone bende en ik ben de bendeleider. Ik heet trouwens Stefan, maar mijn vrienden noemen me Steve. Kom op, vertel eens wie je bent." "Nou, begon Catharina, ik heet Catharina, denk ik. En... Steve, ik eh, we komen net van de pokemonmarkt af, het was een goeie gelegenheid om weer eens een paar pokemon te jatten. Tijger en ik waren net op weg naar Vanskerry, om eh... We hebben een belangrijke opdracht voor Team Rocket." Catharina bedacht zich dat ze maar beter niet de waarheid kon vertellen, omdat dat vast minder goed bij de bende aan zou komen. "Cool, zei de bendeleider, als ik niet al mijn taak zou hebben, zou ik zeker ook bij Team Rocket komen. Ik begrijp het dat je niet wilt zeggen wat voor opdracht. Dat is natuurlijk top secret. Ik heb trouwens een tip voor je: Het is al wat later, half acht ofzo en rond deze tijd patrouilleert de politie altijd in de buurt van route 5, je kunt dus beter tot morgen wachten. Waarom trek je niet een avondje met ons op?" "Tja" zei Catharina onhandig. Eigenlijk had ze niet zo'n zin om bij die rare bende te blijven. Sommige bendeleden waren echte creeps maar Catharina durfde absoluut niet nee te zeggen. Ze bevond zich niet in een situatie waarin ze zich dat kon permitteren. "OK, besloot ze, lijkt me gezellig, een avondje met anderen optrekken. Ik reis meestal alleen met Tijger hier en Seabert die in zijn pokeball zit. Sinds vanmiddag heb ik ook een Sandshrew." "Laat ik je even onze bendeleden voorstellen. Dit hier is Knocker, dat daar Junk en daarachter Stalker. Hier naast me onze vrouwelijke leden, Linda en Tess. Ik stel voor dat we hetzelfde doen als elke avond. Ook al is het maar voor één avond, het bendeleven zal je bevallen, Catharina."

Tijger voelde zich ondertussen alweer een stuk beter. Toch vond hij het eigenlijk maar niks, een avondje bij een bende, maar ach, zoveel kon er toch niet gebeuren? Steve, de bendeleider, gebaarde dat Catharina en de bendeleden mee moesten komen. Hij had het duidelijk voor het zeggen, hoewel de meiden Tess en Linda zich daar weinig van aan schenen te trekken. Ze giechelden terwijl ze continu naar Tijger keken, die zich ondertussen wel heel ongemakkelijk begon te voelen. Junk scheen zijn naam niet voor niets te hebben: Toen ze in één van de meest verlaten straatjes waren bood hij Catharina aan een 'speedy' zoals hij het noemde te nemen. "Nah, zei Catharina, dat hoef ik niet. Ik heb ook wel energie zonder die troep."

Toen ze weer in de buurt van het centrum van Skystone gingen, liepen ze een oud opslaggebouw binnen. "Worden we niet ontdekt?" vroeg Catharina een beetje ongerust. "Ben je gek, zei Steve, dit gebouw staat al jaren leeg. Het is eigenlijk van niemand meer, dit is één van onze verzamelpunten, hoewel we hier tegenwoordig bijna nooit meer komen. Er zijn betere plaatsen, maar we kunnen het niet riskeren je te vertellen waar. Je weet maar nooit." Hij gaf Catharina een knipoog. Steve scheen haar te mogen, zelfs de bendeleden die de hele tijd ongeïnteresseerd meeliepen, merkten dat. Wat ongemakkelijk glimlachte Catharina terug. Toen richtte Steve zich tot de anderen: "Vanavond wordt het de horlogezaak uit het Ouwelullenlaantje." De anderen stemden in, ze schenen het geweldig te vinden, dat was van hun gezichten af te lezen. Maar ze zouden waarschijnlijk ook niet anders durven te reageren. "Wat gaan we doen?" vroeg Catharina nieuwsgierig. "Dat merk je gauw genoeg, kom." Terwijl Steve nog wat oninteressante dingen besprak met zijn bendeleden, trok Tijger aan de uniform van Catharina. "Growgrowow lithe" fluisterde hij. "Ja Tijger, antwoordde ze zachtjes, ik weet dat er iets niet klopt maar ik denk niet dat we zoveel keus hebben."


End file.
